Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Banana Hoard
Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard is a cave located near Donkey Kong's home where he stores all of his bananas. King K. Rool has continuously attempted to steal the bananas for unknown reasons. In Donkey Kong Country Returns, the evil Tikis try to steal Donkey Kong's bananas as well. History ''Donkey Kong Country King K. Rool stole the Bananas for unknown reasons in ''Donkey Kong Country. Donkey and Diddy Kong battled through all of the bosses and Kremlings that raided Donkey Kong Island in order to retrieve their precious hoard. They appear to win a giant banana for every boss they defeat, and the boss arenas themselves appear to be comprised of stolen bananas, though the game will not show the hoard gaining any size at all until K. Rool is taken down. If the Kongs did not defeat K. Rool and they try to visit their hoard here, they will see their empty hoard, and do their "bonus lose" animation. However, when they finish the game, they will see their hoard full, and will do their "bonus win" animation. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest The Banana Hoard does not make a visual re-appearance in the sequel to ''Donkey Kong Country, though it does have an importance in the story. In this game, K. Rool kidnaps DK and demands the hoard as ransom. Diddy refuses, explaining how hard he and DK worked to recover it in the last game and how crazy if he lost his hoard. Diddy and Dixie set out on a quest to rescue DK in order to protect their bananas. ''Donkey Kong 64 Only normal, edible Bananas are stored in this cave. The Golden Bananas from ''Donkey Kong 64 were stored yet again in DK's Banana Hoard. There were 201 Golden Bananas stored in the Banana Hoard and King K. Rool stole them at the beginning of the game along with Diddy, Lanky, Tiny and Chunky. There are twenty-five in each level, but the player will only get five per Kong(In Jungle Japes go back when have unlocked all the other three Kongs and return to Angry Azetic when you have Chunky) The credits show how much bananas DK, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny, and Chunky collected ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Banana Hoard once again appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl story mode, the Subspace Emissary. Bowser sent out a Hammer Bro. and a Goomba to steal DK's bananas. Donkey Kong started to chase them, though when he finally got out of the jungle, he still couldn't catch them as they drove too fast and was too far from him. The Goomba jumped to two Bill Blasters which fired three Bullet Bills toward DK. Diddy Kong then jumped out of the jungle and used his Peanut Popgun to stop them, after which the Kongs chased after their banana fortune. While they are successful in retrieving their Hoard, Bowser appears and Trophy-ises Donkey Kong, who swats Diddy Kong away to save him. It is unknown what happened to the banana hoard it is possible Bowser left them where they were since he was only was using the bananas as bait for DK and Diddy to turn them into trophies. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns The Tikis steal all of the bananas once again in ''Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong must chase after the Tikis to get their bananas back. Like Donkey Kong Country, when the Kongs enter the Banana Hoard, they will find it empty unless if they complete the game. Gallery File:AltBananaHoardSNESFullDKC1.png|Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System version of Donkey Kong Country File:BananaHoardColorCountry.png|Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard in the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Country. Banana hoard.jpg|Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country. DKCRBananaHoard.png|In Donkey Kong Country Returns. Brawl DKStory.jpg|The Banana Hoard being stolen in Brawl. Bananahoard.jpg|The massive banana hoard in Donkey Kong 64. Capture.png|The Banana Hoard in Donkey Kong Country Returns. Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong 64